Sonny With a Chance of Bonding
by GingerNeverDies
Summary: ON HIATUS! SOZ When the paparazzi gets news of the rivalry between So Random and Mackenzie Falls, Mr. Condor intervenes, Sonny and Chad attend bonding sessions or risk losing their jobs. Will they finally get past fighting and develop something more?
1. The Usual Argument

_AN: Hey guy's. This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me. Also do you think you could tell me if I should I even continue or restart?…. Now on to the story =)_

* * *

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I hate Chad so much. Ugh! I wish he would just leave me alone! Seriously I can't just have one day ALONE! Nobody ever leaves me to myself. Just this morning I walked into my dressing room and Tawni started going off on me

_Flashback_

"This is all your fault! If you were not in love with that jerk than this would have never happened! I hate you I can't believe you AHHH I…just ughhh see this is what happens to me when I get angry I stop being able to talk like a normal human."

Man she is such a drama queen sometimes. Good thing I got used to her attitude. Wait she only acts like this when she…oh no…she wasn't on the cover of Tween Weekly. But if she wasn't on the cover of it then who was? It wasn't Chad. She doesn't get upset when he's on it instead of her. Hmm I wonder who it was?

Tawni crossed her arms in a huff. "Sonny, do you ever listen to anything I say?"

Before I could answer then the loud speaker came on and said, "Will the So Random! And Mackenzie Fall's please go to Mr. Condors office immediately."

Great, what have we done now?

Tawni got this nervous look in her eye and started walking towards his office and I silently followed behind her. I must say the walk there was the scariest thing ever! I didn't want to be fired; I just started to live my dream out. Just two years ago I was in my bedroom back in Wisconsin watching Mackenzie falls with Lucy, talking about Chad Dylan Cooper and how much I lov…. no I mean _hate_ that guy!

Wait why does my voice in my head even get high? Note to self: take lying lessons from Dakota. That little girl sure can lie. You should see the way she talks to her dad!

Now back to reality. Like I was saying, Chad is such a pig headed egotistical JERK I love him so much. Wait, what? I don't like him do I? This is confusing I really have to sort out my feelings….wow when I say it like that I sound like such a girl. Wait, I am a girl.

Finally we arrived at Mr. Condor's office, giving me a break from my conflicting emotions.

"Thinking of me Munroe?" a voice said from behind me. I didn't have turn around to know who it was. I could perfectly imagine the smug little smile on his face. Typical.

"No!" I yelled, just as I opened Mr. Condor's door opened.

Oops. Everybody stared at me like I'd gone crazy. What to say? AHHHHH!

* * *

_So that's all folks please review don't just read it and then go on to the next story I am saying this cause that's what I do lol what im trying to get at is REVIEW if you want Channy to survive on FF jk REVIEW_

_~Riviera14_


	2. Mr Condor's Office

_Hi! So sorry that it took so long I finished school then had chores, Now I just started school. AGAIN! so i would like to send a shout out to all my reviewers: isabel-lori,teddy bear333,strum away(thx so much btw) and most importantly the person that always has helped me with writing even when i was writing stories about penguins thanks so much to faerietaledux you ROCK also thx to all my alerters and favoriters! Now onto the story! Woops almost forgot I don't own swac or else we would have more frequent episodes!_

_

* * *

_2._  
_

"Miss. Munroe will you please stop yelling at Mr. Cooper and sit down!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chad smirking. Of course only I would get in trouble! He's like immune to consequences.

When I looked around the room I saw our two casts sitting down in chairs separated almost as if there was a brick wall between them. Only two chairs were left, right in middle of the two groups. I sat down in a chair next to Tawni…wait Tawni? Wasn't I walking with her? Odd! Flirting…I mean fighting with Chad took longer than I thought.

Mr. Condor stared me down."So glad the two of you could join us, Miss Monroe."

I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Now as I was telling the rest of your castmates, the paparazzo has this insane idea that the Mackenzie Falls and So Random have a little rivalry going on. Is this true?"

All of us were too stunned to answer and fidgeted in our seats.

"Is it?" He was starting to get impatient.

"Yes" we all simultaneously answered.

"Well we can't have that! It's bad for press. What's bad for press, is bad for me. And in case that needed explaining, what's bad for ME, is very very bad for YOU. So, all of you will take part in a series of bonding sessions to at least give the appearance of friendship between you. Participation is not optional. Do this, or don't bother coming back to your job.

After he said that I decided it was time to speak up. "I am sure my cast will be more than happy to participate, right guys?"

There were some muffled responses like,

"Sure"

"I guess so"

"Whatever and I'm pretty"

I think we all know who that was Tawni of course.

No more needs to be said.

Just then the self-glorified "Greatest Actor of Generation" just had to but in.

"As much as I would love to agree with these "randoms" I just can't because us real actors over at the Falls have real acting to do!"

"You know what Chad? This is what I'm tired of you treating us like were the scum you walk on everyday!"

"Well you guys kind of are."

Oh my gosh he is such a JERK!

How dare he call me SCUM and to think I thought he was sort of nice!

C.P.O.V

Oh no she looks mad uh oh she looks determined…. Probably to win this argument yah right like I would let that happen I love when she gets like this she looks so cute her eyes get a little flame _Stupid Cute_ I decided to get her back so I just smiled at her. You know the smile I'm talking about the one that makes all the girls swoon ha this should work on her, yes she is getting lost in my eye's. Wow its been like two minutes. Ha she just realized what she was doing. She shook her head a little then mumbled something suspiciously like "stupid Chad and his sparkly eye" what I have sparkly EYE'S not EYE what is wrong with her? Just then Mr. Condor just cleared his throat. Awkward I totally forgot they were here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sonny blushing, she probably noticed it too.

"Now Mr. Cooper if your done flirting with Miss. Munroe…."

What that is not called flirting unless he thinks glaring is flirting. We were glaring right? I decided I had to correct him

"Excuse me sir but why would I be flirting with HER?"

"Wow and to think I thought you had already told me the meanest thing you could come up with! Boy was I wrong."

Man I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. Wow never thought I would think that. Scary!

"Sonny, Chad I would like to thank you I just found my first couple. You two."

Oh he did not just say that right wait couple for what man he must have had said something while I zoned out earlier. Oh oops Mr. Condor has been talking better listen.

"Ok kids that's all. Leave."

Not good I didn't heat what out assignment was. Hmm I could always just ask Sonny it gives me an excuse to talk to her. Not that I need one or anything like I Chad Dylan Cooper…. Man I have got to stop talking to my self! Theres Blondie and Sonny talking to each other while walking towards their dressing room. That's odd it looks like Sonny is starting to get mad at what blondie is telling her, I should try to go see what they are talking about!

"Just leave me alone Tawni" Aha that's her name!

"He doesn't like me ok!" who doesn't like her? What kind of fool wouldn't like her? Come on shes perfect um I mean stupid ya that's right! Man why cant I even lie to myself anymore? UGH!

* * *

_**A/N **Hope it was ok '~' tell me what u thought please i will give all my reviewers COOKIES I know I'm awesome! please please review also if u read all of this please put the word bananas in your review again thanks a bunch_


	3. BAD NEWS From Me:'

Hey! Ok so I know ur all like hey whats up with this chick she like never reviews but, I am sorry to say that this story will be on hiatus until I get some ideas cause right now I am having some trouble with this story…..so IDEA why don't all of my LOYAL reviewers just tell me some ideas of where to head with this story! I love this idea don't you lol!

Also I will be posting a new story very soon so please please be on the look-out for it! I have yet to decide if I want it to be a one-shot or possibly more but yea decisions ahhh I loathe them…. Sorry my teacher has been working with me on my vocabulary ha good try teacher!

So to conclude what have we gotten out of this?

1)you MUST review so I can take this story off hiatus!

2)Be on the look-out for a new story from me

3) review if a crazy hobo guy yelling about the sky falling cause it is!

~Riviera14

ha psych it didnt really happen Duh did u think it would *sing-song voice* gullible jk jk


End file.
